


Because Of You, I Never Strayed Too Far From The Sidewalk

by DramaQ4Life



Series: Because Of Everything I Do, I Can Breathe For The First Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQ4Life/pseuds/DramaQ4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU. When something happens to Dean that he never expected to happen, he is left with a little baby girl and no real way to look after her. Enter Castiel Novak, the handsome man who wins Dean heart over right away but maybe Castiel has a few other things hidden up his sleeve too. Eventual Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm so sorry sir.... There was nothing we could do.... She was killed instantly.”

Dean could barely believe he was hearing these words at all, it was like someone had plunged their arm straight down his throat and pulled out his oesophagus.

He felt physically ill, almost like he was living out his worst nightmare but this was no nightmare.

This was all too real.

It had all happened so suddenly, that morning Dean had woken up to a cold empty bed -which was normal when his girlfriend of two years, Lisa was a nurse who worked night shifts and usually didn't get home until well into the afternoon when Dean was already at work – and had prepared himself to get ready for work by showering and making himself a quick breakfast of toast before with a last look around the house, he had left pocketing his cell phone whilst pulling out the keys to his 1976 Chevrolet Impala.

It was just as he had turned the keys in the ignition that he had received a phone call from the hospital.

At first, he hadn't really thought much of what this phone call could really mean, Lisa usually did phone him in the morning before he went to work to wish him luck and that she would see him later so to say he was surprised when instead of the light hearted feminine voice of Lisa, he instead was met with that of a male would be a understatement.

When Dean had asked who was calling, all the male voice had said to him was that it was concerning Lisa Braeden and inquired if Dean could come to the hospital as quickly as possible, it sent a shiver of panic straight through his system.

Had something happened to Lisa?

Had something happened to the baby?

Only eight months ago, after their two year anniversary, Dean had awoken from his slumber to find Lisa standing over him, her black hair sprawling down her shoulders and back with only a thin dressing gown covering her slim, petite body.

In her hand there was a stick that was shaking in Lisa's hand as she held it close to her, almost as if afraid to show it to Dean.

When Dean had finally woken enough to ask Lisa what exactly was wrong, Lisa had burst into happy tears, instantly bounding onto the bed and capturing Dean in a hug that was so breathtaking, Dean was sure he might have died if Lisa didn't let him go in the next second.

“We're going to have a baby. Dean, I'm pregnant.”

To say that that day was the best day of Dean's life would be an understatement, this was the most amazing day of Dean Winchesters whole existence. For months now, Dean and Lisa had been trying to conceive a child without any luck but finally something good had happened.

Letting loose a breath of joy, Dean wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist pulling her in for a quick kiss that had Lisa giggle, pulling away in the next second to slap Dean playfully on the shoulder stating that he had bad breath that would be bad for the baby.

“Sir.... Would you like to see you're little girl?”

Those words brought Dean out of his memories, tears instantly threatening to bubble up in his eyes that he wished away as he tried to imagine how he was going to manage looking down at his own daughter when it was the last tie he had to Lisa. It was the only way that Lisa would ever be remembered to him.

Jerking his head down in a quick nod, Dean took a quick deep breath, instantly feeling worry and panic lace up in his system as he tried to think of anything else but the fact that he was going to get to see his little baby girl who had been born a whole month early without Lisa by his side.

The same Lisa who had always wanted a little baby girl ever since she had found out that she was pregnant and wanted to be there to name the precious little thing whatever gender it came out.

Slipping through the thin hospital door that the doctor had opened for him, Dean instantly felt his breath leave his body as his eyes were met with that of Lisa's own chocolate brown eyes in the face of a small baby girl so small, it was almost impossible to fully see her but with a few already wisps of light blonde hair picking their way through.

The nurse in question who was holding the little girl in her arms gave a start when the door closed behind Dean but plastered a smile on her face next second as she held the little baby out to Dean, silently asking if he wished to hold her whilst all Dean could do was stand there, shocked beyond belief at how much this little girl looked like her mother, the eyes were the same and even the small, thin cheekbones that had been Lisa's own and already a cheeky little smile across her face that would have done Lisa proud.

“Sir? Would you like to hold her?”

Starting back with a jump, Dean looked away from the little baby in the nurse's arms and instead into the eyes of the nurse who was staring straight back at him with what looked almost like sympathy in her eyes but he didn't want sympathy from others, he didn't want people feeling sorry for him because he had just lost the best thing in his whole life, he had gained something else in the process.

Shyly nodding his head in an almost hesitant yes, Dean waited with bated breath as the nurse slowly approached him, and without thinking about it, Dean readied his arms into the most comfortable position as the little girl was passed into his hands.

She was soft and light, just like Dean had expected, curled up in the little pink blanket and sucking slowly on one of her tiny fingers, she was in a word.... beautiful.

Dean couldn't help the small, almost chocked sob that escaped him that second as he took witness to the small baby that had just been placed in his arms almost like she belonged there, it just felt all too right.

“Hello my beautiful little baby girl” Dean whispered into the soft head as he left a small faint kiss on the youngsters forehead.

“Hello Joanna Beth Winchester.”

Two Months Later

Dean sighed with relief as he finally got Jo to stop screaming her small head off for two seconds over something new that Dean was still not exactly sure was.

Flopping down onto the wooden floor by the small crib he had just placed Jo in for the fifth time that day, Dean closed his eyes tightly, almost like he were trying to shut out the rest of the world when all he could really do was hope to god that this time Jo was really out for the count.

Sighing again, Dean opened his eyes again, thinking longing to himself of how much he would just love a quick nap and a beer of some kind when his phone rang out loud, smoke on the water blaring out at top volume from his pocket that instantly had him slam his hand against his pocket, pulling the darted thing and hitting the answer button before Jo could wake up again.

Thankfully for him though, Jo slept on unaware of the noise that would normally have disturbed her.

“Hello?” Dean whispered questioningly, aware that he hadn't checked the caller id before answering so he wasn't too sure of who could be calling him at this time of hour.

“Hello. Is this a Dean Winchester?”

The voice that replied in turn was one that Dean himself had never heard before but it instantly sent a shiver straight through his body and straight to his dick as the voice was very low and gruff, almost like the male voice on the other end had just had sex but he pushed that thought away instantly, this person could be a serial killer for all Dean knew.

“Yes I'm Dean Winchester. May I ask who's calling?”

Bracing himself back against the wall, Dean prepared himself to stand up and away from the wall when the man's gruff voice came back again through the phone.

“Hi Dean Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak. I'm calling about the advertisement that was posted online. I would like to offer my services to you.”

Dean choked on his breath that second as he heard the male voice say those last few words, the advertisement online? Offering his services to him? Dean could only stand in horror, half torn between telling the man that perhaps there had been a mix-up and that the man had the wrong number or tell him that he didn't like the joke the man seemed to be making when he continued.

“I'm phoning to offer my services of babysitting to you.”

It all clicked in his head that second as Dean fully became aware of what this man, Castiel, he had said his name was, strange name Dean thought to himself but instantly pushed it to the back of his mind, was phoning about.

Dean's one and only truly friend, Ash had inquired how he was getting on with little baby girl Jo today whilst Dean had been at work and Sam – his little but weirdly enough taller, brother - had stayed at Dean's house to babysit little Jo despite the fact that he should have been on his way back to Stanford by now.

Almost two months ago, just days after Lisa had been killed in the car crash, Dean had received a knock on his door at about seven o'clock in the morning just as he had been readying himself to call in and tell his boss, Bobby Singer that he wouldn't be making in it to work.

Dean had immediately went to the door, wondering if maybe it was the man next door who had lost his cat again but when Dean pulled the door open, all thoughts of sanity went away as he took in the tall giant frame of his younger brother Sam.

“Hey Dean, hope you don't mind I'm here, I thought you might want some company.”

Without even thinking about it, Dean had stepped forward, pulling his brother into an large hug, tears springing to his eyes again that he once again wished away whilst his mind came to terms with the fact that his little brother had just left his campus at Stanford all the way in sunny California to drive almost thirty hours all the way to Indiana, all to make sure that he was all okay.

“Thanks Sammy.”

Dean had immediately replied back to Ash that it was hard having to juggle between looking after Jo all the time and working when Sam was taking some time off from school to help out but really needed to be heading back now, almost asking why in the next second but holding it back.

Now however, it all made sense to him, Ash had obviously put that advertisement up online to help Dean out which Dean was grateful for but why was this the first person to have contacted Dean since he had arrived back home.

“Yeah sorry, errr. Could you possibly swing by tomorrow about twelve for a quick interview?”

Dean crossed his fingers together, hoping against all hope that the guy would say no that he wouldn't be able to help out and Dean could go back to the way things currently were.

It seemed however that god wasn't in too good a mood with him as Castiel's voice lit up straight away as he replied.

“Yes sure of course. I mean, that's fine by me. Thank you Mr Winchester. I shall see you tomorrow at twelve.”

And with that Castiel hung up, leaving Dean with only the dial tone to ring in his ear as he tried to understand just what exactly had just happened.

*************************************************************************************

The next morning dawned bright and early for Dean who was roused from his slumber at six o'clock that morning by Jo's screams coming loudly from just across the hall, a sure sign that she was now awake and would continue to be so until her dad came in to check on her and see just what exactly was wrong.

Sighing as Dean slid his tired, aching body out from under the soft, slick sheets that Lisa had picked out herself when they had first moved in together that Dean had no intention on removing, he padded into the cold hallway, instantly regretting not having worn socks to bed last night when the cold pricked at his feet sending a shiver through his whole body.

Sliding into the room that second, Dean flipped on the light switch, scrunching up his eyes as an unwanted burst of bright light invaded his vision, but he tried to ignore that and instead focused on getting to Jo's aid and seeing just what exactly was the problem with her.

Stopping right at the foot of the crib, Dean pulled the frame down, reaching down in the next second and curling his arms around Jo's still small body and raising her to him, already beginning to bounce the little girl softly in his arms whilst shushing her.

“What's with all the noise Joanna Beth?” Dean whispered gently into her hair, ready to try something else when all of a sudden like magic, Jo stopped crying and instead focused her big chocolate brown eyes onto him, a curious almost look on them as if unsure of who Dean was speaking to.

Chuckling softly, Dean bounced Jo in his arms once more, explaining to her that Joanna Beth was her full name and was rewarded with a big raspberry and giggle of sorts from the small girl in his arms.

Smiling again, Dean nodded against Jo's head and slowly placed the small girl back into the crib not having been able to find anything else wrong with her at all.

This seemed to be the wrong thing to do however as next second, Jo instantly burst into loud, bawling tears that had Dean cover his ears, wondering instantly just what exactly was the problem when something the nurse at the hospital had informed him of flew into his mind.

“When the baby's are still young, they will cry a lot but sometimes they will cry for attention just to get lifted, if the little one gets lifted up and is quiet then starts right back again, pull up her frame and walk away, don't show her attention or she will get used to this and begin to think that by crying she can get attention form you. Just ignore it.”

Dean nodded in agreement as he pulled the crib frame right back up again and turned around on his heel, clicking off the light as he went, hearing instantly as he went how Jo's screams turned quieter and quieter until at last with a small gurgle she was right back under, Dean sighing in relief as he headed back to his own bed, crawling under the covers and wishing that someone could be here beside him right now, that Lisa was here with him, chuckling at how silly Dean was being to be tricked like that and curling herself around him, her arms soft and warm around his waist.

With those thoughts in his mind, Dean drifted back off to sleep, invisible tears sliding their way down Dean's face as he slowly lost conscious and escaped back into dream world.

Several hours later, Dean awoke to the sound of a faint buzzing coming from his phone informing him that he had a new text.

Rubbing a hand over his face to clear away the sleep from his eyes, Dean leaned over and lifted up his phone, surprised beyond doubt to see that the new text was from a number that was unknown to him.

Clicking onto the text, Dean read the text slowly, trying to work out the words before finally allowing himself to read it once more.

Dean,

It's Castiel here. Just to say that I won't be able to make it at twelve today as a friend of mine has a job interview at the same time and needs me to give him a lift to the job. If it's okay with you, I can come over just now as my house is only five minutes away, you're address was posted on the advertisement and I knew where you were so I be there in five if need be

Castiel.

Shaking his head at how formal Castiel seemed to be, Dean smiled softly to himself in the same second that Castiel didn't live too far away from himself before the next part of Castiel's words hit his head. Castiel could be on his way over right now and Dean wasn't even properly dressed yet or out of his bed yet.

Pushing his feet out from under the covers, Dean hastily typed back a reply of 'ok xx' and threw his phone back down onto the night-stand as he threw his whole body into action as he pulled off his t-shirt and boxers changing into a new pair of clean boxers with a pair of light blue jeans pulled over the top and finally threw a clean smelling and looking shirt over his head and was ready to go within five seconds as he ran into the kitchen, hastily shoving two pieces of toast into the toaster just in-case the guy hadn't eaten yet when there came a sharp knock at the door.

Pushing the switch down and knowing he could wait for the toast to pop back up again, Dean made his way over to the front door, brushing down his shirt and musing his short dirty blonde hair into what he hoped was a smart presentable look before pulling the front door open and instantly stopping in his tracks when his eyes took in the man standing opposite him.

This was man was in a word gorgeous. His short black hair was tufted up and flying in all directions almost as if he had been pulling on it the whole way over and two blazing blue eyes stared into Dean's own green ones as Dean continued to stand there, staring and trying to think of how creepy he must look right now just staring at a man he had never met before.

“Are you Dean Winchester?” The man asked in the same gruff voice that Dean had heard yesterday over the phone, instantly sending a feeling of something straight to his dick that had Dean curse inwardly at how he couldn't seem to be able to control himself around this strange man.

“Y....Y....Yes.. I am. Casteel I assume?” Dean answered back, instantly regretting it when he saw the other man's head tilt to the side in confusion at the mispronunciation of his name.

“Castiel actually. Castiel Novak.”

The man in question, Castiel titled his head back to face straight towards Dean as he held out one rough, calloused looking hand towards Dean who still could do nothing more but stand and stare straight at Castiel before with a awkward cough, Castiel let his hand drop back to his side, almost indicating as to whether he could come in or not.

“Ooh sorry, come on in.”

Dean broke out of his day-dream here as he stepped back and away from the door, inviting Castiel in with his hand to which the other man complied shrugging off a large trench coat that almost looked too big on him as he walked in, placing the material in question over his arms and revealing a suit jacket, tie and work trousers under the ensemble.

“Did you just come from work?” Dean asked, as he stood awkwardly in the hallway, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be completely awkward such as oh my god you are completely hot.

“Yes sorry, I know ten o'clock is rather early on a Saturday morning but it was the only time I could get away without my boss complaining at me when all I do is work for him on a Saturday morning” Castiel replied, hands still covering the trench coat.

“Do you want me to take that for you?” Dean asked, indicating the trench coat as the two men walked into the kitchen, Dean indicating for Castiel to take a seat which the man in question did do, placing the trench coat over the back of the chair behind him.

“No thank you. It is okay.”

Dean nodded his head, hands already beginning to sweat as he slowly sat down in the seat opposite Castiel, prepared to starting ask questions about him like are you single and what are you into just as the toast popped that second, reminding Dean that he hadn't exactly eaten anything yet.

Flying from the chair, Dean instantly sprinted over to the toaster, bringing the butter out from the fridge before finally turning back to Castiel who still hadn't moved an inch.

“Would you like some toast? I just made some and I wasn't sure if you had eaten or that at all” Dean stuttered out, surprised that despite a few stutter on some words, he didn't completely embarrass himself.

“Yes thank you. I didn't get the chance to eat anything before I left the house this morning.”

Dean immediately began to spread butter onto the two pieces of toast, cutting them in two and getting two plates out before bringing them back to the table placing one plate directly in-front of Castiel and another in-front of himself.

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean nodded back, a smile on his face as he bit into his slice of toast and almost moaned at how good it felt to have food in his stomach as he had been hungry for a while now.

Placing down his slice of toast that second, Dean wiped his face down before starting to speak.

“So Castiel, what made you decide to apply for this job?”

“I've wanted to work with kids all my life and I guess babysitting would really be a right step in the right direction. My friend tells me I completely delusional though to even think of such a career but I don't know. It just feels right to me.”

Dean nodded his head as Castiel spoke, a small smile on his face at how Castiel seemed to be good so far, not creepy or serial killer like in the slightest.

“And do you have any qualifications in child care at all?” Dean asked his next question despite already knowing that even though Castiel was the only one who had applied for the job, he would still be employing the man opposite him despite the fact that he was incredibly hot.

“I do not have any qualifications per se. But I did take a course during the summer there that resolved around child care. I got many colourful resumes from my professors if you wish to see their opinion on the matter” Castiel replied, taking a small bite of his toast and licking his lips as he did so to make sure he didn't have any butter on his lips that immediately had Dean wonder just what else those lips could do.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, Dean instead focused his attention on the fact that Castiel seemed to be waiting patiently to see what the outcome of his last statement would be.

“No need” Dean surprised even himself by saying these words in that second as he tore off a bit of toast, chewing quickly before continuing.

“You're hired.”

Dean instantly noticed how Castiel's whole face seemed to light up at the fact that he had gotten the job, blue eyes seeming to flash even brighter and a wide smile appearing on his face that Dean wanted to kiss just to make sure it stayed there forever.

“Oh gosh. This is great. Thank you.”

Castiel replied, already digging around in his pocket to which he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before placing his phone onto the kitchen table, awaiting further instructions.

“Okay, do you think you could start this Monday at 10. I usually have to leave at 10 for work so if that time would be good with you, I would be most appreciated.”

Castiel opened his mouth, ready to reply when his phone vibrated on the kitchen table that second, Dean making out the words reflected back in the glass plate.

That's great hun. Love you xx<3

Dean let his eyes fall to the table top that second as his mind came to terms with him that Castiel obviously had a girlfriend who was congratulating him on the fact that he had gotten the job when Castiel replied.

“Yes. That is perfect with me. I shall be there at quarter to on Monday to allow you to get to work on time.”

Dean slowly lifted his head from where he had been staring at the table top to see a wide smile on Castiel's face that he couldn't help but smile widely back to, knowing that despite everything he still found Castiel attractive and even though Castiel was with someone else, he would still be professional.

“Okay, sounds great” Dean replied with a large smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N So here it is then guys. Chapter 2 of Because Of You. Fair warning though this chapter contains scenes that are rated M for a reason. For the first part of this story, if you like to listen to music when reading, the best song to listen to during this is Insatiable by Darren Hayes. Really helps. Anyway peace out till then and enjoy.

Chapter 2

Monday dawned bright and early for Dean Winchester who groaned in pain as the sunlight poured in the window and a warm arm tightened itself around his waist, Dean sighing in the next second as he curled into the warmth, wrapping an arm around the others waist.

"Morning sleepyhead" The deep and gruff voice from above him that second had Dean squint up into the bright light as a slow chuckle was his reward for finally waking up.

"Morning babe" Dean replied, arm wrapping tighter around the waist against him, already knowing that he wouldn't be leaving his spot any time soon despite what the man next to him had to say about it.

"Dean, you need to get up. You have work soon" The gruff voice spoke up again, arm starting to move away from Dean's waist leaving him feeling cold already as he slowly let his eyes flutter open to the sight before him of Castiel Novak slowly standing out of the bed and stretching, the muscles predominate in his arms and stomach as his t-shirt slowly lifted from his body leaving Dean to stare lustfully at the man in-front of him, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

"Cas. Please come back to bed" Dean muttered out as he let his eyes flutter closed again, reaching out an arm that slipped around Castiel's waist pulling the other man back down onto the bed next to him and placing a kiss onto the man's stubbly cheek.

Castiel groaned softly at the feeling as Dean placed his other arm around Castiel's waist lying the other man down onto the bed, already leaning in to the man below him when Castiel laughed, his features blurring together in Dean's mind.

Before Dean could tell what happened, one second he was leaning over Castiel and the next he was lying back on the bed, Castiel's prone body hovering over him as if he were afraid to hurt the man below him.

"Cas. Please I need you" Dean whispered between the two, hands searching up for Castiel's cheeks and pulling the man's face down to meet his as their lips connected in a soft chaste kiss that instantly had Dean wanting more, despite everything he would never grow tired of kissing Castiel.

As Castiel pulled away, Dean followed his lips with his own, kissing Castiel's lips quickly before moving on down to his chin and nipping slightly there, proud of himself when Castiel shivered under his touch and placed a hand against Dean's chest pushing him back down onto the bed with such force that Dean was sure his breath was taken out of his body.

"You're gonna get it now Winchester." Castiel replied as with a swift movement, Castiel leaned down again, capturing Dean's lips against his own in a much more heated kiss as Dean wrapped his hands tightly around Castiel's neck as Castiel bit his lip, tongue coming out to lick against Dean's own as the two fought for dominance, Dean not truly caring who would succeed or not.

Panting for breath, Castiel pulled away that second to rest his forehead against Dean's a small smirk on his face whilst he placed a small, almost feathery light kiss on his forehead before turning his attention to Dean's neck already beginning to nip and bite at the skin surrounding it whilst below him Dean groaned out Castiel's name, hips starting to buck up against the other man's whilst fisting his hands into the sheets below him breath coming heavier and heavier whilst a small voice in the back of his head told him that he wasn't going to last much longer under this assault of Castiel's tongue on his neck.

"Cas!" Dean moaned out, his hands already tightening into the thin fabric of the sheets as above him Castiel left his assault on Dean's neck and started to kiss down Dean's chest, placing butterfly kisses against the material of his thin t-shirt causing Dean to shiver again as with a last kiss, Castiel reached the edge of his top and ran his hands up and under the material slowly lifting it from his frame with a small kiss each time he did so, Dean sitting up at the last second to help Castiel finally pulling the constricting material from his frame.

"You are so beautiful Dean" Castiel whispered against his chest making Dean shiver again, feeling his hips buck up again as Castiel's words blew against his skin.

Allowing himself time to breathe, Dean brought Castiel's head back up to meet his own, capturing the others lips in his again slowly uncurling his hands from the sheets below him and into the thin material of Castiel's top, running his hands up and under the material whilst Castiel shivered until at last Castiel's chest was bare to him too as Dean pulled the material over Castiel's head without managing to break the kiss, smiling into Castiel's mouth as he ran his hands over Castiel's stomach giggling softly to himself when Castiel shivered away from him.

"You ass" Castiel whispered against his lips, as Castiel broke the kiss again to smile shyly at Dean who could only stare back in wonder as he watched Castiel's arms wind themselves around Dean's waist before slowly working their way further down and down until at last he reached Dean's boxer shorts that were sitting just low on his hips, perfect enough for Castiel who couldn't help but stare in wonder at the small v that disappeared from Dean's stomach into his boxers and the beginnings of a few wisps of hair sprouting from just below his boxers.

Dipping down to kiss at the v, Castiel bit gently into the skin as Dean groaned out again, arms wrapping tighter around the other man's waist before they fell away as Dean could do no more than dig his hands back into the sheets as Castiel slipped his fingers into the waistband of Dean's boxers and with a quick tug, the boxers were sliding down Dean's legs, Dean feeling his erection hit back against his stomach before with a groan of something unintelligible Dean had to fist his hands even tighter into the sheets below him as Castiel kissed his erection softly before taking the full thing in his mouth and starting to...

Dean snapped his eyes wide open, Jo's cry's coming out strongly from the room across the hall as Dean untangled his hands and arms from the sheets below him, breath coming out in heavy douses as he tried his hardest not to remember what he had just been dreaming about for the second night in a row.

Unlike other nights, Dean hadn't awoken before he and Castiel had gotten very far in their antics but this time around something felt very strange, almost like something more.

Looking, Dean wasn't surprised to find a hard on poking out from the sheets that he tried his hardest to wish away as quickly as possible, really not wanting to have do this in the shower when he had a baby to look after but as he closed his eyes, the image of Castiel hovering over him before taking him in his mouth was enough to make Dean come that second, groaning out as he felt his back arch and his hands fist back into the material of the bedding.

Breathing heavily and wiping away the sweat from his forehead as he went, Dean pulled the sheets away from his body, placing his feet down onto the cold flooring below him, all too aware of the sticky feeling between his legs as he walked softly into Jo's room already hearing her cry's stop as Dean approached letting Dean know that he was being tricked again, Jo just wanted attention, nothing else.

Shaking his head, Dean turned from the room and padded down the hall into the bathroom where he pulled his t-shirt off, images of Castiel doing the same thing to him in his dream already filling his head that he was quick to brush away again, he couldn't get another hard on knowing that only in a couple of hours Castiel would be here for his first babysitting shift and Dean just couldn't go through the whole day thinking of what Castiel had been doing to him in his dream when the real Castiel had a girlfriend, maybe even a finance who he was going to marry soon.

Why would the other man ever think of someone like himself when he could have anyone else that he wanted?

Pulling his boxers down and kicking them off at his feet, Dean clicked the button in for the shower which instantly started to spurt water down into the shower floor, allowing Dean a couple of minutes to wait until the water heated up so he could step in.

Finally feeling like it was okay, Dean stepped into the warm shower, relaxing instantly as the warm water beat against his back, legs and head, almost like it were brushing away his dream too as he started to wash his hair, the images of Castiel beginning to fade away to an almost blank nothingness until he was finally finished his shower and on his way to get dressed for the day.

That was when his eyes caught his phone lit up informing he that he had three new texts.

Two from Castiel and one from Bobby.

_From Castiel:_ **Hey babe, good luck on you're first day. I'll be out at my new job all day so just phone for take-out later xxx**

_From Castiel:_ **Oh my god Dean, I am so sorry. I meant to send that text to someone else. Sorry again - Castiel**

_From Bobby:_ **Dean, could you possibly come in an hour later today as Ash started earlier today and brought in a new intern so you won't be needed till then.**

Dean laughed lightly at the text from Bobby replying that that would be fine and he would see Bobby at eleven before turning back to the two from Castiel and instantly feeling guilty at the fact that he liked how Castiel had called him babe in the text even though it wasn't directed towards him, it still felt good to feel like it could be him.

Clicking against Castiel's name to pull up the option to phone the other guy, Dean quickly pressed the button and raised the phone to his ear, listening to the device ring on the other end once, twice, three times before a panting Castiel finally answered the phone and it was all Dean could do not just to come there, thoughts of his dreams returning to the fore front of his mind as he listened on the other end as Castiel tried to get his breath back.

"Hello?" Castiel finally spoke, his breath coming out in even little gasps now that shook Dean for two as he tried to remember just what he had been going to call Castiel about when Bobby's text hit him like a nail in the head.

"Hi Castiel. I was just going to say that my boss doesn't need me in till eleven today if you want to come over later, I don't mind looking after Jo for an hour or so" Dean replied, crossing his fingers hopping that Castiel would say that he was already on his way and for once God seemed to be in a good mood with him.

"No that's okay Dean, I was just leaving the house when you phoned me and I had almost forgot my phone. I'll be there in five but you don't have to pay me for coming in an hour earlier at all."

Hearing Castiel's voice on the other end shuffle a little bit as he spoke made Dean think of the other man obviously shoving his phone up against his ear so that he could lock his door and then pull his phone away again to speak directly to Dean again.

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I'll see you then."

And with that Dean hung up his phone, smiling softly to himself as he put his phone back onto the night-stand and with a last sigh, pulled out a new pair of boxers along with a pair of dark- almost skinny jeans and his Singer's Salvage Yard top that had his own name printed in yellow lettering across the back and a bright picture of a new car along the front that had Dean smile softly to himself at how good it felt to get this outfit back on again after a long weekend of shirts and jeans that made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

Brushing his hair quickly, Dean walked quickly into Jo's little bedroom, pulling the frame down and pulling her up to him, loving it when Jo put a hand against his face and giggled softly, happy that her dad was holding her.

"Hi Jo, now today you're new babysitter is coming to look after you so I want you to be nice to him okay?" Dean spoke to Jo in the best baby voice he could muster that wouldn't cause him to burst out laughing when he heard an awkward cough from behind him and turned on the spot to see Sam standing there in the door frame, a wide smile on his face and looking like he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Wow Dean, I didn't know that I was loved that much" Sam spoke with a laugh as he stepped away from the door frame and clapped his brother on the shoulder to which Dean glared quickly at him, a smile following on his face in the next second as he thought about the fact that Castiel was going to be here soon so why was Sam here?

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, sure beyond doubt that confusion and concern was fully written in his face at what real reason his younger brother had to be here right now, shouldn't he already be on his way back to Stanford.

"I was just calling in to say bye before I headed back to campus today. So you got a new babysitter then? Is she hot?" Sam asked with a chuckle, Dean knowing already how much his brother knew him but then again, Sam didn't really know him as much as he thought he did.

"No he is not hot" Dean replied, clamping a hand over his mouth in the next second as he realized the words that he had really said by accident, Sam didn't know about him liking guys as well as girls. Sam was going to hate him now, Dean was sure of it.

But instead of starting up a whole shouting match about the new babysitter being a guy who apparently wasn't hot which Dean knew was a massive fat lie on his behalf, Sam just crossed his arms over his chest, planting a wide smile on his face.

"Awww you like him don't you?"

"Shut it Samantha" Dean barked back, curling Jo closer in his arms as she started to cry softly, scared that her father was angry at her.

"See you've upset Jo now" Dean continued, walking out of Jo's bedroom whilst Sam followed after him, massive smirk still in place on his face that Dean was sure he was going to end up punching off his face baby in hands or not when a sharp knock came at the door informing Dean that Castiel was here.

"Is that him?" Sam whispered from behind his hand, pointing quickly to the door and giggling softly again whilst Dean could only glare once more at Sam as he positioned Jo on his shoulder and went to answer the door, all to aware of the fact that Sam was watching him the whole time probably to see if he was going to make a fool out of himself which Dean was sure he would have if it weren't for the fact that Jo was still in his arms.

Pulling the door open, Dean smiled widely as he took in Castiel standing opposite him again, this time dressed down in a pair of blue jeans with a blue button up shirt and leather jacket sitting snug over his shoulders.

"Hi Cas" Dean spoke carefully as he opened the door wider, allowing Castiel to walk straight in, shrugging his jacket off again with a smile towards Dean as he softly placed his jacket on the couch beside him, said a quick hello to baby Jo - whom he had met on Saturday after Dean had given Castiel a quick tour of the house, leaving out his room so that Castiel wouldn't think he was really very creepy – and prepared himself to start working when he stopped all of a sudden, staring straight at Sam who seemed to be staring straight back at Castiel.

"Sam?"

"Cas?"

Oh crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Cliffhanger here guys cause I felt like being mean. Hope you guys enjoyed again and I will try to upload next chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> Until then don't forget to drop a little review in the review box and don't be afraid to ask any questions.
> 
> See you guys next time.


End file.
